She's Like the Wind
by Danni1989
Summary: Rewrite of the love scene in dirty dancing. TVD style. Elena visits Damon in his room. Request fic


This is for Nisha (ConsumedbyDamon) who wanted a Dirty Dancing TVD style one shot. I hope I did it justice. I really struggled with this for some reason. Couldn't decide whether or not I should make the conversation canon to the movie or not... in the end I decided to keep it because my version of it was too awful for words. :/

Disclaimer: I do not own Dirty Dancing or the Vampire Diaries. Everything canon to the movie or the tv show/books is owned by their rightful owners.

* * *

Soft music played from Damon Salvatore's room when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and stared at the door for a moment before walking over to open it. Standing on the other side of the door was Elena Gilbert, a guest at the resort with her family. Elena Gilbert was special, she had helped him when he needed it which was rare in his case. No one was ever there for him. The help wasn't actually for him, but it was for a friend of his. He was somehow taken with her, yet she wasn't someone he would usually feel attracted to. She was special, she was too good for him.

"Can I come in?" She asked. He stepped aside, still holding the door open for her, so she could pass. She walked deeper into the room, taking in her surroundings as he let the door fall shut and followed her inside.

"I guess its not a great room. You probably have a great room." He muttered awkwardly.

"No this is a great room." She enthused gesturing to the space surrounding her. They stood around in awkward silence, before Damon suddenly remembered his manners and went to move things from a small rocking chair in the center of the room. She sat down in the newly vacated chair and Damon went to shut off the music he had playing.

"No leave it on." She insisted. He looked up at her and she took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for an important conversation.

"I'm sorry for the way my father treated you." She apologized. Elena's father was Grayson Gilbert, a renowned doctor. He was visiting the resort with his family on vacation.

"No, your father was great. He was great. The way he took care of Caroline..." He said expressing a large amount of gratitude to the man who saved his friend from the illegal abortion gone wrong.

"Yes but I meant the way he was with you. It's really me it has to do with." She stopped him. He looked at her for a moment before she started speaking again.

"Damon I came here because my father..." She started again.

"No. The way he saved her... I mean I could never do anything like that. That was something. The reason people treat me like I'm nothing is because I am nothing." He said trying to ignore the shocked expression on Elena's pretty face.

"That's not true! You, you're everything." She exclaimed.

"You don't understand the way it is. I mean for somebody like me. Last month I'm eating jujubes to keep alive, this month women are stuffing diamonds in my pockets. I'm balancing on shit, as quick as that I could be down there again." He ranted, snapping his fingers to prove a point.

"No. That's not the way it is. It doesn't have to be that way." She said shaking her head her voice raising a bit.

"I've never known anybody like you Elena. You look at the world and think that you can make it better. Somebody's lost, you find them. Somebody's bleeding..." He started.

"Yeah, I go get my daddy. That's really brave like you said." She said sardonically.

"That took a lot of guts to go to him. You're not scared of anything." He said.

"Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw. Scared of what I did. Scared of who I am. And most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you." She confessed. He stood and stared at her unsure of what to say in that moment.

A different, tune started playing in the background; the sort of tune couples danced to. Elena stood up, taking a couple steps towards him.

"Dance with me." She said, her voice strong.

"Here?" He asked with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Here." She affirmed. She took a couple steps towards him slowly and placed her hands on his bare upper body. He sighed and she ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders. She moved her hand around the back of his neck and he lowered himself so he was at her level. There was barely any space between the two as he started moving with her. He dipped her back, and she moved seductively with him. Their lower bodies were pressed tightly together as he dipped her and moved her to the beat of the music surrounding them. She roamed her hands over his sculpted back. He roamed his hands over the fabric of her blouse as he moved her around. This was the kind of dance that was foreplay for whatever was coming next.

He caressed her back as she placed kisses all over his neck causing him to stifle a moan. He didn't want to pressure her into something he wasn't entirely sure she wanted, or was ready for. He dipped her again and hooked her leg around his hip, she could feel his arousal pressing into her lower body, but didn't know what to do about it. This was by leaps and bounds way further than she had ever gone with another man before. She pulled herself back up and looked into his intense gaze. His blue eyes were rapidly turning black from his increasing arousal. There was nearly to space in between their lips before she pulled away and started running soft kisses from his shoulders, around his back. She ran her hand over his ass, touching it gently trying to make it clear what her intentions were. He placed his hands on her hips and she raised her arms over her head indicating he should take her shirt off.

He ran his hands over her arms before making the trip down to the hem of the shirt and pulling it off, leaving her upper body only covered in a demure white bra. He held her shirt in his hand as he roamed his hands over her ass before finally tossing the shirt to the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as they started swaying and kissing passionately. He dipped her once before before pulling her up and kissing her with more passion than she would ever experience again. They continued swaying and kissing and she threw her head back giving her access to her neck. He pressed kisses from her chest up to her throat before they reconnected their lips. She kissed him back eagerly. He pulled away a couple moments later and looked into her brown eyes.

"If we are going to go any further, you need to be sure." He warned her.

"I'm sure. I've never been more sure about anything in my life." She assured him.

"Okay." He acquiesced, wanting it just as much, perhaps more than she did. He reached between their bodies and popped open the button on her white jeans and gently pushed the denim down her legs. He heard her nervous sudden intake of breath and kissed her softly to calm her nerves. Once she stepped out of her jeans he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He left her bra and panties on for the moment as he quickly divested himself of his jeans and underwear. When he was completely bare, she stared at him transfixed by the image before her.

"You're still sure about this?" He asked concerned.

"Yes." She nodded, the conviction clear in her voice.

"Okay." He agreed before crawling onto the bed with her.

"I've never done this before." She admitted before he kissed her.

"That's okay." He assured her, not caring in the least about her lack of experience. He pulled the blankets over them so she wouldn't get self conscious and hooked his fingers in the side of her panties pulling them from her body. He immediately covered her body with his and kissed her softly again. He reached between their bodies and slowly inserted his finger, testing her wetness. It was very important that her first time be as pleasurable and painless as possible.

"Oh..." She sighed when she felt the first penetration.

"I have to get you ready." He murmured softly. She nodded her head, feeling a strange mixture of fear and excitement coursing through her body.

"Calm down. You need to relax." He insisted of her body which was filled with tension. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She felt him separate his fingers, stretching her wider than she was used to.

"What... what are you doing?" She begged, the sensation strange to her.

"I'm getting you ready so I can make love to you." He explained. He kissed her once again to take her mind off of what his fingers were doing. In the dim lighting of the room he could see the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed." He insisted leaning down to kiss her once more.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't apologize. This is new to you." He spoke softly, brushing a strand of long brown hair out of her eyes. She took another deep breath as he pulled his fingers out of her. The feeling was definitely not unpleasant, it was rather nice.

"This might hurt a little bit." He warned her as he positioned his erection at her entrance. She nodded her head and waited for him to push inside. He moved slowly, sinking in inch by inch letting her get accustomed to the new sensation. She dug her nails into his back as he stretched her intimately. A little bit further and he was met with the final barrier separating them. He silenced her with a kiss as he pushed through. She hissed and a few tears gathered in her eyes when he broke through the final barrier separating them.

"Damon." She sobbed in pleasure and pain.

"It's okay." He assured her as he slowly started thrusting in and out. He moved gently wanting to make sure she enjoyed her first time. It only took her a couple minutes before she was running her hands down his back and over his shoulders. She would pull him against her more than he already was and she kissed him. She lifted her hips to meet his gentle thrusts.

"Please." She begged, not entirely sure what she was begging for.

"I know." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her again. His chest rested against her bra covered one as his lower body moved slowly within hers. He reached between their bodies and thumbed her clit, desperately needing to get her off before he climaxed. He felt her feminine walls started to flutter around him at the same time he felt his release gather. He leaned in and kissed her once again as she started trembling with the force of her orgasm. He came moments after in the condom he had thought to put on before they started.

"Are you okay?" He asked rolling onto his side so he could look at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She assured him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked still concerned.

"No, of course not. I'm fine Damon. I promise." She assured him leaning in and kissing him innocently.

"Okay." He said relaxing.

"You don't mind if I just stay here tonight do you?" She asked suddenly unsure.

"Of course not. Stay." He insisted while wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Good night Damon." Elena whispered as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Good night Elena." He whispered, running a hand down her back.


End file.
